Christmas Spirit
by thilia87
Summary: Albus&Scorpius - Scorpius isn't particularly fond of Christmas. Albus, however, knows a way to change his mind…


"Done!"

Albus peeked into the bedroom and grinned when Scorpius looked up from his book. He raised a brow; Albus had spent the last three hours "decorating" their flat after he'd banned Scorpius to their room. He wanted to surprise him, and the look on Albus's face told Scorpius that he _needed_him to like his little Christmassy surprise. Scorpius liked Christmas but wasn't fanatical about it – Albus, on the other hand, was ecstatic and had been bouncing around all day.

Scorpius closed his book and gave him a smile, his stomach growling. The scent of food had started wafting into his room about an hour ago, and Scorpius was _starving_. He may not be all that excited about the decorations, but he couldn't _wait_to take a closer look at the food.

"Come on, come on, come _on_!" Albus said, waving his hand impatiently when Scorpius got up slowly.

"I'm coming!" Scorpius sighed, letting Albus take his hand and lead him out of the room.

When they entered the living room, Scorpius' eyes widened and he had to take a step back. He had tried to picture what their place would look like when Albus was done, but nothing could've prepared him for this. It was worse, _much _worse than he'd imagined. It looked a little like Santa Clause himself had moved in with them permanently.

How had Albus done this – and cooked a meal – in such a short time? Scorpius was pretty sure that he must've had help from a whole bunch of Christmas elves – or house elves, at the very least. There was green, red and gold everywhere. A giant Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room, festively decorated with what looked like hand-made angels, balls and candles. There were two stockings with their names on them over the fireplace and countless presents under the Christmas tree. The table was set, and the food stood on the table. A peek into the kitchen told Scorpius that Albus had baked cookies as well.

Scorpius was stunned.

Albus was looking at him with those big, excited eyes, and even though Scorpius was slightly overwhelmed, he couldn't help but smile. "It's great," he said softly. "I love it."

Albus squeaked and threw his arms around Scorpius's neck. "Really? Thank you! I did it all for you!"

Scorpius didn't want to imagine the look of disappointment on Albus's face if he told him that Christmas wasn't really his thing, so he decided to just get used to the idea of a very… festive Christmas. Besides, he loved opening presents, and there seemed to be many for him, so maybe this whole thing wasn't all that bad.

He kissed Albus's lips, letting him drag him over to the table where their meal continued to smell amazing. He sat down, and had a lapful of Albus a few seconds later and was being fed and petted. Maybe this whole Christmas thing _really _wasn't that bad.

"Oh! And wait till you see this," Albus suddenly said, storming out of the room. Scorpius blinked, expecting him to be back a moment later, but when five minutes had passed, and Albus _still _wasn't back, he frowned and got up, following him into the bedroom.

For the second time that evening, Scorpius had to take a step back and take a deep breath. Albus was naked. That in itself wasn't something entirely unusual but he also had a large red ribbon tied around his waist that made him look like a very sinful (and very bouncy) Christmas present. Swallowing hard, Scorpius took a good look at Albus's round ass and let out a very unmanly whimper when he felt his cock harden at the sight.

"Oh hey!" Albus glanced over his shoulder and grinned sweetly, then threw himself at Scorpius, almost making him lose balance as he tried to catch Albus and pick him up. Then he was kissed and Albus was whispering naughty things into his ear, things that made even _him _flush a deep scarlet red.

"I know just the thing to get you into the holiday spirit," Albus purred into his ear, and Scorpius grinned against his neck, opening the ribbon around Albus's waist. This was definitely a present he was looking forward to unwrapping.

All right, so maybe this whole Christmas thing wasn't all that bad after all…


End file.
